En south park todo puede pasar
by manzanita611
Summary: En un domingo kyle esta aburrido que decide usar su nueva laptop pero encuentra un anuncio que hace los personajes y cosas reales!
1. Una página para hacer las cosas realidad

**Holiwis este es mi primer fic porque soy nueva dele una oportunidad plis y bueno eso es todo.**

**South park no me pertenece le pertenece a trey y matt.**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en south park que nadie quería salir de la cama por flojera bueno eso pasa siempre todos flojos en sus camas durmiendo porque !Era domingo!

Pero había cierta persona despierta y esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Kyle Broflovski un chico de 15 años que llevaba su ropa habitual(lo siento no voy a decir la ropa que trae es que me da flojera así que ustedes ya saben que lleva siempre XD).

-estoy aburrido es domingo y no hay nada que hacer y no tengo sueño que haré-dijo kyle poniendo su mano en su barbilla,hasta que una idea le llego a la mente porque se había acordado de que sus padre le compraron una laptop-porque no usar la laptop que mis padres me compraron además ya tenía internet porque en mi iPad necesitaba internet así que la usare.

Kyle como no sabía que buscar vio anuncios y vio uno que le llamó la atención que decía:"estas aburrido,quieres hacer algo divertido,pues estas viendo el anuncio correcto visita nuestra página es ".Lo que más le llamó la atención era que el anuncio era diferente a todos los demás así que visito la página que decía en el anuncio y se encontró con algo demasiado random era una pantalla que casi le daba epilepcia en letras blancas decía:escribe el nombre del personaje o cosa que quieras que sea real y te lo darán o lo encontrarás en un lugar que te guste.

Kyle estaba demasiado sorprendido que sus ojos más grandes que cualquier plato que casi se le salen de los ojos y como no sabía que hacer vio la hora y vio que eran las 12:00 am así que el creyó que sus amigos no serían tan flojos como para seguir durmiendo a estas horas así que llamo a stan,kenny y cartman y al parecer se equivocó ellos seguían de flojos así que grito al teléfono para que pudieran oírlo.

-Joder kyle-respondieron los tres al unísolo

-Lo siento amigos y culo gordo

-Judío de mierda-maldijo cartman

-Haber para que nos gritas-dijo kenny

-Es que descubrí algo que los va a sorprender

-Que clase de descubrimiento ky-dijo stan

-Uno con el que ustedes van a flipar

-Como que nosotros lo vamos a flipar judío-pregunto cartman

-Como dije culo gordo lo van a flipar

-Entonces a que hora iremos a tu casa-dijo stan

-AHORA

-Ok tranquilo amigo ahora vamos-dijo kenny

-Esta bien los esperare

Kyle colgó y se echó boca arriba a su cama esperando a que vinieran sus amigos.

* * *

**Que tel les pareció ya se que no es tan bueno pero denle una oportunidad y dejen reviuws o como se escriba y no puedo hacer un fanfic de romance es que no tengo tnta imaginación XD si revisan mi cabeza es un desierto reviuws plis.**


	2. Que escribiremos

**Holiwis esta es la continuación de mi historia es que obvió que iba a subir el siguiente capítulo hoy porque estoy aburrída como kyle pero peor XD**

* * *

South park no me pertenece y eso es todo porque me da flojera escribir los nombre sin más que decir sigo con el fic

Kyle espero unos 5 minutos para que vinieran sus amigos porque ellos ya estaban en la puerta les abrió y los vio.

-Que querías enseñarnos- pregunto kenny muy emocionado al parecer

-Judío no vine aquí para que nos mirarás a todos con cara de poker-dijo cartman

-Es cierto ky que nos vas a enseñar-dijo stan tranquilamente

-Será mejor que ustedes lo vean porque no me lo van a creer

-Estabien iremos-los tres respondieron al unisolo

Kyle los dejo entrar,stan,kenny y cartman subieron a la habitación de kyle porque kyle ya estaba ahí ellos entraron y se quedaron flipando como decía kyle que iban a flipar porque encontraron en la computadora de kyle un mensaje que en letras blancas decía:escribe el personaje o cosa que quieras que sea real y te lo darán o lo encontrarás en un lugar que te guste.

-Ven los dije que iban a flipar lo y no me creyeron

-Pero primero se tiene que comprobar judío sino nada más te estafaron y nos despertaste por algo que no tiene gracia-dijo cartman saliendo de su trance haciendo enojar a kyle

-Es cierto ky,cartman tiene razón primero hay que ver sí en verdad funciona-dijo stan también saliendo de su trance

-Porque no mejor llamamos a butters-sugirio kenny con cara estiló konata de lucky star

-Para que quieres llamar al marica de butters,pobre-dijo cartman haciendo enojar a kenny

-Frunciendo el ceño kenny dijo-Para que nos sugiera que escribir en la página

-Ay no él va a escribir sus cosas maricas como hello kitty-dijo cartman

-Pero kenny tiene razón sugirió a butters,porque kenny va a poner cosas pervertidas,stan cosas para conquistar a la puta digo a wendy,cartman para matarme y yo cosas que los van a aburrir-dijo kyle las últimas palabras más triste

-Ky no eres aburrido no te sientas mal-dijo stan

-Si lo es- contesto cartman asiendo sentir peor a kyle

-Cállate cartman no ayudas-dijo stan abrazando a kyle

-Awwww los maricas quieren estar juntos-dijo cartman en tono burlón

-Cállate cartman-respondieron stan y kyle al unisolo

-Pero se ven lindos juntos-dijo kenny

-Maldito fundashi-dijeron stan y kyle al unisolo

-Bueno ya le paramos al sentimentalismo y a llamar a butters-dijo kenny con alegría

-Ok llamaremos al marica-dijo cartman con una bandera blanca de me rindo

-Pero como yo sugerí la idea yo lo llamo-dijo kenny con una sonrisa pervertida

-Tu has lo que quieras-dijo cartman

-Nos olvidaron-kyle y stan al unisolo con tono triste

-Ya no estén tristes maricas como dijo kenny ya pasó el sentimentalismo y porque le dijeron maldito fundashi a kenny-dijo cartman

Stan y kyle se sonrojaron cuando oyeron las últimas palabras de su amigo

-Por nada-dijeron stan y kyle al unisolo aún sonrojados

-Se que se aman maricas-dijo cartman

Luego llego kenny porque ya había hablado con butters y butters como muy injenuo que es le dijo que sí iría a la casa de kyle para ver que pasa.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo que les pareció les gusto bueno me dejan reviews chaito XD.**


	3. WTF que es eso!

**Esta es la continuación también es que me aburrí y me apetecía escribir estoy loca XD yfggdhfgfhdjtdghdjdtsrsfsffdfdgzfafvdgsfafagafafsfv South park no me pertenece y bla bla bla no digo nada más,sin más el fic**

* * *

Luego de unos minutos butters llego a la casa de los Broflovski y kenny le abrió la puerta.

-Hola buttercup

-Hola kenny

-Hola maricas-dijo cartman con todo su entusiasmo(notese el sarcasmo)

-Hola chicos-dijero stan y kyle al unisolo

-Ala convension de maricas-dijo cartman en tono burlón

-Ya culo gordo no jodas-dijeron los tres al unisolo menos butters porque es el único que lo tolera

-Maricas-susurro cartman

-Ok ya hay que cambiar de tema e ir al grano butters tenemos que enseñarte una cosa-dijo kyle

-Que clase de cosa-respondió butters en tono asustado

-Una que te encantara-dijo kenny

-Esta bien-respondió más tranquilo butters

Una vez ya en la habitación de kyle.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda butters ninguno sabe que poner-dijo stan

-Ammm-dijo butters pensando-Ya se-dijo butters escribiendo algo que ninguno de los cuatro sabía que era exactamente

Una vez escrito le dio enter esperaron todos y le preguntaron a butters que era lo que escribió y butters no contesto sólo espero.

Esperaron unos 10 minutos y cartman decidió romper el silencio.

-Esto es una mierda no sirvió el judío nos mintió

-Cállate cartman eso no es verdad es que no tienes paciencia-dijo kyle

Stan miro a la ventana y puso cara de poker face.

-Ammm chicos sería mejor que vieran esto-dijo stan aún con cara de poker face

Cartman y kyle dejaron de pelear y butters y kenny le hicieron caso a stan también cartman y kyle y todos se quedaron con la cara de poker face.

-WTF-dijeron todos

Habia un nyan cat gigante destrullendo south park!

-Eso escribiste butters-dijo stan

-Que coño es eso-dijo cartman señalando a nyan cat desde la ventana

-Yo nada más pedí un nyan cat porque hello kitty ya pasó de moda-dijo butters

* * *

**Bueno que les a parecido un laik o un dislaik yo ke se ustedes decidanlo me dejan sus reviews si quieren si no quieren pus ni modo chaito nos vemos en el próximo cap XD.**


	4. Nya Nya Nya

**Holiwis es continuación del fic yeah se me lengua la traba ftduiyftruugdcfj south park no me pertenece y eso es todo vamos ya pueden leer el fic**

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Pip, el y Damien estaban comiendo buñuelos pero oyeron un ruido que provenía de afuera.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Pip

-De seguro es otra de las mariconadas de mi padre-dijo Damien

Cuando salieron a la calle se encontraron con una especie de gato galleta volador gigante con un arco iris saliéndole del trasero, y corriendo tras el estaban el team Stan y el inocentón de Butters.

-Pero que carajos esta pasando-dijo Damien amenazando a McCormick

Kenny dijo- No tengo la menor idea-tratando de salvar a Butters de la ira de Damien

-Todo es culpa del marica de Butters-dijo Cartman

-Cállate culon-dijo kyle

-ya basta tenemos que pensar en como deshacernos de esa cosa-dijo Stan la voz de la razón

-Que no su cuerpo está hecho de galleta?-dijo Pip

-Si?- dijo kyle

-Bueno podríamos comérnoslo-dijo Pip

-No le hagan caso al francés de mierda tanto pan barato le debe haber afectado el cerebro- dijo Cartman

-NO SOY FRANCÉS!-dijo Pip

-Puede que no sea mala idea-dijo Kenny

-Que de verdad piensas comértelo?-pregunto Butters

-Por supuesto!-respondió Kenny- McCormick Unidos!

He inexplicablemente apareció la familia de Kenny y todos juntos salvaron la ciudad de Nyan Cat.

-Lo que el hambre hace en los pobres-dijo Cartman

-Cállate gordo eso lo dices por que a ti no te toco galleta-dijo Kenny

-Claro que no pobre-respondió Cartman

-Nos vemos en casa Kenny-dijo su madre y los McCormick se marcharon, justo en ese momento llegó el team Craig.

-Vimos lo que pasó y sabemos que ustedes tienen la culpa hablen de donde sacaron esa cosa-dijo Tucker

-Yo también me lo pregunto-dijo Pip

-Kyle encontró un anuncio de una página en la escribes lo que quieras y se vuelve realidad-dijo Butters

-En serio, iremos con ustedes- sentencio Craig

-Oh genial ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con los maricas de Stan y Kyle, si no también con Tucker y el adicto demente de Tweek-dijo Cartman

-Craig respondió con su típico dedo de en medio y Tweek con un...-GHA! ESO SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

Así comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa de Kyle juntó a el team Craig y Damien y Pip que igual que ellos se habían auto invitado...

* * *

**Hora si ya se acabó el capítulo tuve mucha ayuda de mi hermana así que sí no les gusta este capítulo la corro Buajajajaja dejen reviews y eso es todo chaito**


	5. Vocaloid

**bueno ya continuo de seguro tienen muchas ganas de ver la continuación y gdgrhgnffjjdhrkxgahsjgfjd se me lengua la traba XD south park no es mío y eso es todo sin más interrupciones el fic gdgdksfsgchsxFavfvsfdbshfrjdkhf.**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Broflovski todos inmediatamente se fueron a la habitación de kyle y de ahí comenzaron a pelear por el computador de Kyle, de que yo quiero aquello y que yo quiero lo otro hasta que Kyle grito...

-YA CÁLLENSE!

Todos guardaron silencio después de todo era el dueño de la casa excepto Cartman que dijo...

-Que te pasa Khal tienes arena en la vagina

-Cállate culon no tengo arena en mi vagina, escuchen, se que todos quieren escribir alguna tontería en la computadora pero no podemos pelear a muerte por ella, cada quién tome un popote, el más corto comienza, el más largo termina, alguna objeción?

-Claro que sí judío, de seguro sólo la quieres para ti solo y planeas dejarme a mi a lo último para que no pueda eliminarte-dijo Cartman

-Carajo Cartman, bien yo los repartiré-dijo Stan

-Argh, esta bien probablemente el hippie no es tan codicioso como el judío

Y quedaron así Kenny, Craig, Damien, Stan, Token, Tweek, Pip, Kyle, Clyde y Cartman. Butters no participo debido a que ya lo ocupo con su Nyan Cat pero se quedo para ver.

-Que maldito hippie solo porque Khal es tu novia no puedes discriminarme, respeta mi autoridad!, jodido marica-dijo Cartman

-Cállate Cartman-dijo Stan

Ya que no dejaba de hacer berrinche Kyle cambió su lugar con el, ya que como cuando Cartman se enoja con algo se desquita con todo lo que tenga alrededor y no está de buenas para limpiar su cuarto ni escuchar el sermón sobre la higiene de la paranoica de su madre.

-ky~?- se escucho decir a alguien atrás de kyle

-Que haces aquí Ike?-contesto Kyle

Ike llego y entro a la habitación de su hermano durante los gritos de Cartman.

-Que es eso?-dijo Ike

-Vete de aquí Ike esto no es para niños-dijo kyle

-KYLE deja jugar a tu hermano!- dijo Sheila Broflovski desde el comedor, no se cómo los escucho

-De acuerdo Ike pero no toques nada-dijo kyle

Pero ya era muy tarde, Ike ya había escrito algo en la página llamando la atención de todos, en el patio de los Broflovski se encontraba una chica de cabello azul en un escenario muy colorido, cuando todos llegaron un par de gemelos rubios los llevaron a sus aciertos. A todos menos a Cartman, Token y Tweek, se les hicieron conocidos esos extraños en el patio de Kyle.

-Ike que pediste?

-Algo que vi en el celular de Stan cuando se le olvidó la semana pasada que se quedo a dormir en tu habitación se llamaba vocaloid Miku Hatsune Caramelldancen.

-PERO QUE...

-Estas diciendo que esa es realmente la señorita Miku?-pregunto pip

-Y los que nos escoltaron deben de ser Rin y Len-dijo Kenny con cara de pervertido quien ya había tenido uno que otro sueño con esos gemelos.

-Me pueden explicar que esta pasando aquí maricas-dijo Cartman

-No sabes quien es Miku ni Rin ni Len?-pregunto Craig

-Obio no, yo que voy a saber de cosas de maricas-dijo cartman

-GHA!, pues yo tampoco se que GHA es todo esto, que tal que son gnomos y van a secuestrarnos para matarnos y luego robarnos nuestra ropa interior, DIOS MÍO, ESTO ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!-dijo Tweek

-No son cosas de maricas Cartman son cosas de Otakus-dijo Clyde quien traía unas orejas de neko y una muñeca de Miku en su mano, nadie comento nada al respecto

-Otacos?, que es eso?, me suena a comida mexicana!-dijo cartman

-No es comida mexicana culon-dijo Kyle

-Cállate judío!-dijo Cartman

-Cálmate Cartman puede que halla canciones que te gusten-dijo amablemente Butters el único además de la madre de Cartman capas de aguantarlo.

-Canciones?-Pregunto Cartman

-Vocaloid es un grupo japonés-explico Stan, en su realidad vocaloid en realidad existe en carne y hueso.

Sin decir más comenzó el concierto.

* * *

**ejhfshahdgdbgswffshdhdhdbdihdh Ya termine el capítulo lo siento es que no continúe porque se me acababa la batería de la compu chaito XD.**


	6. Kyle troleado

**dgrdffdssfsfgthyyrby Holiwis aqui esta la continuación espero que les gusté y south park no me pertenece así que aui está el fic.**

* * *

Una vez terminado el concierto, Clyde fue a pedirle un autógrafo a Miku, mientras que "discretamente" Kenny acosaba a los gemelos.

-Eso fue lo más marica que he oído-dijo Cartman

-Cállate gordo no sabes nada-dijo Kyle

-Quisiera verlo decir eso después de ver el video de Bacterial Contamination-dijo Stan

-Ha, ese gordo es tan cobarde que no soportaría ni la canción de Los sacrificios de Alicia-dijo Kyle

-Y yo porque le tendría miedo a una puta mocosa como esa-dijo Cartman

-Por eso-dijo Kyle señalando a Kenny ya que Len lo había matado a balazos por sobré pasarse con su hermana.

-Oh Dios mío, Han Matado a Kenny!-dijo Stan

-Hijos de Puta!-dijo Kyle

Justo después de eso desapareció el escenario y las visitas de Japón a deseo de Kyle.

-Oye judío no era tu turno!-dijo Cartman

-De que estas hablando culon?, yo sólo los regrese por donde vinieron-dijo Kyle

-Ha no Kyle ya has desperdiciado tu turno, ya no puedes pedir otra cosa-dijo Cartman

-Jodete Cartman-dijo Kyle

-Pero no es justo que tu ya hayas pedido algo y nosotros no-dijo Craig

-Tiene razón Kyle debes seguir las reglas-dijo Stan

-Ha en tu cara judío-dijo Cartman

-Argh, bien ya no pediré nada-dijo Kyle

-Chicos ya se está haciendo tarde y si no vuelvo a casa temprano mis padres me castigaran-dijo Butters

-Tiene razón, será mejor que GHA vuelva a...a casa antes de que mis padres se preocupen, pero GHA que tal que en el camino m...me secuestran los aliens y me meten algo extraño por el culo como le paso a Cartman o GHA me atropella un auto y luego los duendes arrojan mi cadáver a una trituradora y se comen mis restos GHA ESO SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

-Cálmate Tweek yo iré contigo-susurro Craig aunque por desgracia no paso desapercibido por Cartman.

-Mejor busquen una habitación maricas-dijo Cartman

Ante esto Tweek se puso rosita y Craig respondió con su típica seña. Kyle estaba por ofrecer que su madre los llevara a sus casas pero para esto Damien y Pip ya habían desaparecido y los únicos que aceptaron la oferta fueron Token, Butters, Cartman a quién no se le ofreció nada y Clyde que no dejaba de sonreír como sí hubiera ganado la lotería a un pedazo de papel (el del autógrafo de Miku).

-GHA Craig por que me acompañas a casa GHA es que tu nunca harías algo así GHA no tu n...no eres Craig eres un gnomo malvado y vas a matarme GHA esto es mucha presión!-dijo Tweek

-Calma soy yo solo no quería que te perdieras eso es todo-dijo Craig

-Pero GHA como que perderme sí yo ya se donde esta mi casa?-pregunto Tweek

-Bueno so...sólo quería acompañarte-Respondió Craig nervioso por un momento pero no duró mucho ya que luego dijo...

-Pero si le dices a alguien que dije eso los teletubies te llevarán mientras duermes

-OH DIOS MÍO NO!-grito Tweek aunque muy en el fondo de sí estaba contentó de que Craig se preocupara por el.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el capítulo que les pareció me dejan sus reviews chaito.**


	7. I am friki and i love the rpg games XD

**Ya tengo mi continuación bueno está vez no diré mucho pero ahora si tengo más imaginación park no me pertenece y hdbndshdhfbebnabfbbfbbd se me lengua la traba.**

* * *

En la casa de Cartman, Cartman estaba jugando un juego de terror se llamaba slendytubbies.

-Joder cuando este mono de color morado va a dejar de seguirme y gritarme para que pueda recolectar todos los pudines para maricas-dijo Cartman porque los pudines eran rosas

El juego se trabo y le apareció un screemer(no se cómo se escribe XD).

-Puto juego de mierda para maricas ni si quiera da miedo, bueno a mi no me da miedo pero a los demás maricas de seguro que sí-Cartman se puso a pensar y como todo espía que era fue a la casa de los Broflovski sigilosamente para no despertarlos y entro al cuarto de kyle para agarrar su laptop.

-Que contraseña tendrá?-se pregunto así mismo Cartman-Ya se como el marica del judío esta enamorado del hippie tal ves el hippie sea la contraseña-Cartman escribió Stan como contraseña para ver sí funcionaba y lo logro en la pantalla decía:Iniciando sistema o algo así.

-Sabía que el judío amaba al hippie bueno eso ya lo sabían todos pero ya que-Cartman dijo sin darle importancia abrió el historial y le dio a la página que tenía kyle cuando se las enseño.

Despues de que se cargará la página Cartman escribió el nombre de la cosa que quería poner y como ya había jugado muchos juegos de terror puso a todos los personajes que se sabía hasta puso los de rpg games y espero haga que salieran en algún lugar en especial.

Cartman oía gritos desde afuera disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno como Saw pero todavía peor pero lo bueno es que no vio los vídeos que sus amigos le dijeron que no aguantaría y como lo recordó quiso ponerlos y lo hizo pero se puso audífonos para que no despertara a vio el de los sacrificios de Alicia en español porque en japonés no entendía nada aunque tuviera subtítulos no quiso leerlos por flojera así que la escucho en español y su primera impresión fue que le gustó el estilo de la música, la segunda fue que le encantó la letra y la tercera fue que le resulto hermoso el sufrimiento ajeno y incluyendo los gritos de afuera para el era como su alimeto aunque no dejara el que le prepara su vio el siguiente que era el de Contamination Bacterial que lo dejo con la boca abierta empezó a llorar de alegría por ver tal video tan hermoso para el pero a los demás cuando lo ven siempre les dan escalofríos menos a Damien y Craig que son los más tétricos pero como Cartman es Cartman siempre el se va a creer que es el mejor porque su madre lo influyo demasiado que el ahora es tan presumido como Black Star de soul término de ver los hermosos vídeos(el cree que son hermosos solo porque los personajes sufren),Cartman noto que no había puesto atención a los personajes que ordeñó así que apago la laptop de Kyle la dejo donde estaba antes para que no sospechen se fue de la casa de los Broflovski sigilosamente de nuevo porque sino los despertaría y lo acusarían con su mama pero no solo eso sino que a el también lo matarían por lo que ordeno así que se fue de ahí y cuando salió vio el pueblo echó un caos pero para todos era normal porque en south park todo pasa y vio a todos sus personajes que eran: Yonaka, Moge-ko, Aki, Misao, Ib, Garry, Mary, Eve, Kira, Alice, Slenderman,los slendytubbies y Jeff the killer(ya no se me ocurrieron más XD)destrullendo a todo south park ahora si ya no se salvarían de esta porque Cartman trajo a los asesinos más profesionales de todos los videojuegos porque eran los asesinos de los video juegos que el jugaba.

* * *

**Ya necesitaba algo de terror y Gore no XD pero bueno si les gusto dejen sus reviews o como yo los llamo críticas y eso es todo por este capítulo chaito.**


	8. Aviso

**Este no es un capítulo como dice en el título es un aviso me paso algo horrible se echó a perder el internet de mierda que tengo en mi casa y se me borro todo lo que había escrito por eso no subí cap ayer ni hoy porque se me echo a perder el Inter y eso fue la peor cosa que me paso yo estresandome escribiendo para ustedes y el puto internet de troll que va a joderme(putabida :c)pues eso era lo que quería decir y también que ya no lo voy a subir porque como saben soy muy floja y como me acaba de pasar esto ya no subiré este fic pero no se preocupen habrán más fics que pronto estoy planeando escribir otro donde yo estaré ahí así que sólo esperen a que la imaginación me llegue a la cabeza y les hago el fanfic así eso es todo lo que diré y adiós.**


	9. Los e trolleado y aparición épica XD

**Holiwis de nuevo el aviso era para trollearlos XD tranquilos sí voy a continuar el fic pero lo que dije del Inter sí me paso porque se me echo a perder y perdí todo pero ya estoy de todos dicen south park no me pertenece y aquí la continuación.**

* * *

Todos los personajes se aburrieron de destruir al pueblo y como se aburrieron pelearon entre qué Cartman se puso a ver el espectáculo y de pronto dijo:"son muy débiles todos que ni siquiera pueden matarse".Ante esa frase los creppys se enojaron con Cartman y todos sacaron sus cuchillos y lo persiguieron.

-Ahí se ven-dijo Cartman corriendo por su vida

Cartman se fue a la casa de sus amigos menos kyle recluto a:Stan, Kenny, al team Craig, a Damien, Pip y a Butters.

-Maricas necesito la ayuda de todos-dijo Cartman (como el muy amable que es verdad)

-Para que quieres nuestra ayuda culon de mierda-dijeron todos enojados menos Butters aún a los 15 sigue igual de inocentón y manipulable por su amabilidad

-Maricas necesito que me ayuden en una cosa y es que me ayuden a vencer a los personajes maricas de los videojuegos de terror marca rpg games-dijo Cartman con mucha "amabilidad"

-Agarraste la laptop de Kyle verdad-dijo Craig con su típica seña

-No como crees yo jamás agarraría la laptop de nadie jamás-dijo Cartman con sarcasmo

-Entonces si la agarraste-dijo otra vez Craig

-Jep-dijo Cartman

-Entonces a cuales personajes escribiste-dijo Craig

-Escribí a:Yonaka, Moge-ko, Aki, Misao, Ib, Garry, Mary, Eve, Kira, Viola, Ellen, Alice, Slenderman, los Slendytubbies y Jeff the killer-dijo Cartman

-Ok yo voto a que Damien vaya a enfrentar a todos junto con Kenny-dijo Craig

-Porque mierdas tenemos que ir nosotros-dijeron Damien y Kenny enojados

-Porque Damien es el hijo de Satanás y porque Kenny es inmortal-explico Craig

-Craig tiene razón ellos deben ir-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Entonces quien vota porque Damien y Kenny los enfrenten-dijo Cartman antes de que Craig lo dijera

-Yo-todos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Entonces vayan-ordeno Cartman como sí el mandara

-Por mi esta bien ir-dijo Kenny con tanta tranquilidad

-Yo no voy-dijo Damien

-Como que no vas tienes que ir-dijo Cartman molesto

-Sólo voy con una condición-dijo Damien

-Con que condición-dijo Cartman poniendo su lado comercial

-Que ya no andes jodiendo a Pip-dijo Damien un poco sonrojado

-Awww el marica quiere al francés-dijo Cartman burlándose de Damien

-Que no soy un francés-dijo Pip enojado y a la vez sonrojado por lo que dijo Damien

-Ya dejen de pelearse-dijo Stan

-Ok dejare a el marica y al francés-dijo Cartman

-Cartman si no dejas de joder a los demás te patearán el culo y no cooperarán-dijo Stan

-Ok ya no jodere-dijo Cartman

-Bueno van a ir o no-dijo Stan

-Pero el culon dejara de joder a Pip-dijo Damien

-Si dejare de joder al francés de mierda-dijo Cartman

-Así esta mejor entonces vayan-dijo Stan

-Ok-dijeron Damien y Kenny

Luego de esa larga charla Damien y Kenny fueron a enfrentar a los creppys pero de pronto unos tentáculos mataron a Kenny.

-Dios mío han matado a Kenny-dijo Stan desde la casa de sus padres al sentir la muerte de Kenny

* * *

En la habitación de Kyle.

-Hijo de puta-dijo Kyle dormido(no podía faltar XD)

* * *

Volviendo con los vio a los creppys.

-Oigan ustedes-dijo Damien y los creppys lo voltearon a ver-Si ustedes maricas dejen de joder a la gente asustandola ustedes no me dan miedo además ustedes son creaciones de mi padre porque el creo todo lo que tenga que ver con terror y sangre aunque sea un marica de primera el es Satanás y ustedes son nada más que puras creaciones así que váyanse a la mierda y dejen de asustar a la gente todos saben que son unos maricas así que dejen de joder-dijo Damien fríamente

Todos los creppys intentaban atacarlo pero no podían porque el era más fuerte que ellos así que de la nada apareció un portal y de ahí salió una chica de cabello castaño con unas orejas de gato y cola de gato con un pantalón de mesclilla y una blusa de color azul marino y con ella traía un bolso también azul marino(esa soy yo nada más que me gustan los nekos y por eso me puse orejas y cola XD).

-Ya los cargo el bigote-dijo la misteriosa chica con un tono infantil y de su bolso sacó una bazooka como coño le cabía eso ahí.Después esa chica empezó a apuntar hacia los creppys y los mato.

-Quien coño eres tu-le pregunto Damien a la chica

-Ni siquiera das las gracias-dijo la chica

-Gracias-dijo Damien arrogantemente-pero enserio dime como coño te llamas-dijo Damien

-Me llamo Aranza pero me puedes decir Ara así me dicen Damien-dijo Ara

-Como mierdas sabes mi nombre-dijo Damien

-Naisho(significa secreto)-dijo Ara-Bueno adiós Damien me saludas al team Stan y al team Craig y también a Pip adiós-dijo Ara volviendo al portal de donde salió

-WTF que coño me acaba de pasar, bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que le diré a los chicos que derrote a los creppys más bien que esa chica los derroto y que el inútil de Kenny nada más murió-dijo Damien llendo a la casa de los marsh para contarles a los demás lo más bisarro que le sucedió bueno que esperaban esto es south park aquí todo puede pasar.

* * *

**Bueno este es la continuación y me dicen que les pareció pueden darme como siempre sus reviews y si quieren laik smash por mi súper aparición y por el regreso de el fic y también laik por mi aviso troll así que chaito yeah nigga XD.**


	10. Me adentre en la historia XD

**Holiwis lo siento por hacerlos esperar es que ya ahí clases de nuevo T-T y además como mis padres me llevaron a una fiesta y hubo pachangona y como fui hasta xalapa me dio un frío que te cagas bueno la frase de todos south park no me pertenece ya no digo nada y con ustedes el capítulo.**

* * *

_En otra dimensión._

_Una chica acababa de salir de un portal._

_-_Uff por fin llege que trabajó cuesta viajar a través de dimensiones es demasiado cansado-dijo la chica cansada-Holiwis iñaña ya volví-dijo la chica en tono infantil

_De pronto llego otra chica parecida a la primera chica nada más que más alta y un poco más madura pero es igual de infantil que ella._

-Ya llego la gordita enana-susurro la chica más grande

-Oie no soy gordita ni enana además voy a ser más alta que tu algún día y además ya baje de peso así que párale a tu chance-dijo la pequeña enojada

-Aja como sí fuera a pasar Ara-dijo la mayor

-Oie solo mis amigos me pueden llamar así y tu eres mi hermana Iliana la diosa de la belleza-dijo la menor en tono burlón que al parecer ella se llamaba Aranza y la mayor Iliana

-Ya te dije que no me llames así no me gusta mi nombre-dijo Iliana

-Solo por el significado no te gusta-dijo Ara enseñándole el dedo al estilo Craig

-Ok cambiemos de tema ya fuiste a south park para ver a los demás-dijo Iliana con seriedad

-Sí y vi yaoi *O*-dijo Ara infantilmente y poniendo su lado fujoshi funcionando

-Otra ves no pongas tu lado fujoshi eres una loca y una posesiva en ese estado que proteges a tu doujinshi style de cualquier cosa-dijo Iliana escapando metiendose en un portal

-No espera yo voy contigo-dijo Ara

_Cuando Iliana estaba a punto de cerrar el portal Ara salto adrentro y volvieron a south park._

-Siiiii volvimos-dijo Ara poniéndose más derp de lo que ya esta

-Pero que no acabas de venir aquí-dijo Iliana

-Si pero no hace mal otro viaje pero ya que estamos aquí voy a ir con los chicos y a shippearlos-dijo la pequeña poniendo risa macabra y sacando de su bolso un especie de control apretó un botón y ya no estaba

-Otra ves con el teletransporte-dijo Iliana pegandose en la frente

* * *

_Con los chicos._

_Damien había llegado a la casa de los marsh donde estaban todos esperándolo porque debido a que Kenny murió el no estaba con Damien,así que Damien toco y vio a Stan abrirle._

_-Que le paso a Kenny?-Dijo Stan _

_-Se murió-dijo Damien-A y por cierto tengo algo que contarles_

_-Ok pasa-dijo Stan dejando pasar a Damien _

_De pronto se oyó un ruido arriba._

-Que fue eso?-dijo Stan

-No lo se mejor vamos a revisar,además los chicos debieron saber lo que pasa porque ellos están arriba o no?-dijo Damien

-Si están arriba pero aún así hay que revisar-dijo Stan

_Luego de estar arriba notaron que había una chica._

-Otra vez tu-dijo Damien apuntando a Ara

-Holiwis de nuevo Damien-dijo Ara amablemente

-Ya se conocen?-dijo Stan extrañado

-Sippie además conozco a todos-dijo Ara con entusiasmo

-En serio conoces a todos entonces dime como me llamo-dijo Stan

-Esta bien te digo tu nombre completo eres Stan Randall Marsh-dijo Ara segura

-Como sabes mi nombre completo-dijo Stan poniendo cara de que clase de brujería es esa

-Naisho-dijo Ara-Cambiando de tema iba hacia donde estaban los chicos

-Ok también íbamos con ellos-dijo Stan

-Pues que esperamos hay que ir-dijo Ara

-Ok-dijeron Stan y Damien al mismo tiempo

_Cuando fueron con los chicos._

-Chicos ella es Aranza pero pueden llamarla Ara-presento Stan

-Holiwis a todos-dijo Ara, de pronto Ara vio a Kyle y lo abrazo-Kyle eres mi uke favorito eres el más adorable te quiero awwwww eres tan Kawaii-dijo Ara abrazando más fuerte a Kyle

_En ese momento Stan se puso celoso y quito a Ara de Kyle y el lo abrazo._

_-_El es mío perra-dijo Stan haciendo sonrojar a Kyle

-Awwwwwwww style es tan Kawaii *O* déjenme tomar una foto-dijo Ara sacando una cámara de su bolso tomándole una foto a Stan y Kyle-Pal twittaaa porque el faisbuk ya pasó de moda-dijo Ara haciendo reír a los demás y haciendo sonrojar a Stan y Kyle-Esta foto la admirare y guardare para siempre-dijo Ara abrazando la foto-Oigan los demás no se burlen del style es hermoso bueno para las chicas pero los chicos lo creen asqueroso menos Kenny que es un pervertido de primera y ve todo lo que tenga que ver con lo pervertido así que Kenny es el gemelo perdido de mi hermana porque se comporta como ella pero yo tengo un anorak y ella no-dijo Ara asiendo que los demás no le entendieran

-Tienes hermana?-dijo Stan

-Si se llama Iliana y es genial aunque sea mala conmigo yo la quiero pero ella dice que me odia pero yo se que no-dijo Ara pero de pronto se oyó un ruido que viene del estómago de Ara

-Que fue eso?-dijo Stan

-Fue mi estómago quien quiere comer tacos-dijo Ara

-Yo-dijo Clyde primero y luego lo dijeron todos

-Ok iremos a taco bell-dijo Ara

_Los chicos y Ara fueron camino a taco bell._

* * *

**Que les pareció bueno me dejan sus reviews otra ves aparecí por un review que me dejo un lector y eso me dejo para que yo apareciera pero bueno eso es todo por este cap y lo siento por tardar en actualizar es que donde yo estaba de vacaciones no había internet y era un infierno estar sin internet por eso volví :D**


	11. Final y los tacos son hermosos XD

**Holiwis lo siento por la tardanza es que es la culpa de la escuela de mierda por eso no puedo y dejan mil millones de trabajos por eso me tardo pero ya estoy aquí como dicen todos aunque ya me canse de decirlo en todos los capítulos south park no me pertenece así que ya no tengo nada que decir y con ustedes el cap.**

* * *

_Una ves los chicos y Ara llegaron al taco bell encargaron sus tacos se los comieron y etc._

-Estoy por reventar-dijo Ara sobando su estómago

-No se vale no me llene yo aún tengo hambre-dijo Cartman

-Yo también tengo hambre-dijo Clyde

-Pues pídanse otra orden par de culones-dijo Ara burlándose de ellos

-Oye no soy culon soy fuertecito Clyde si es culon-dijo Cartman

-Hey-dijo Clyde enojado

-Aja como sí te creyéramos culon además Clyde está más esbelto que tu,tu sí eres un montón de grasa almacenada en un barril-dijo Ara fastidiando a Cartman

-Ok tu lo pediste-dijo Cartman sacando de la nada una computadora y escribiendo no es que en ella

-Que acabas de hacer pinshe gordo de mierda-dijo Ara sacando de su bolso una pistola-Dime o te disparo-dijo Ara amenazante asiendo a Cartman temblar

-Ok hablare es que kyle encontró una página para hacer las cosas realidad-dijo Cartman aún temblando

-Eso ya lo sabía pero que escribiste-dijo Ara

-...Escribí...tóxico...para...algo-dijo Cartman algo nervioso

-Préstame tu computadora-dijo Ara agarrándola y escribiendo en ella algo-Haré algo que siempre quise hacer-dijo Ara poniendo cara de yandere

* * *

_En la casa de Bebe._

_-_Wendy te enteraste de que Stan y Kyle se aman-dijo Bebe fangirleando

-Si ya me ente-Wendy no pudo completar la frase porque de repente sintió que no respiraba

-Wendy que te pasa-dijo Bebe preocupada notando que su amiga no le hablaba

_Despues de unos segundos Wendy murió a causa de un deseo de una chica fujoshi._

-Porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-dijo Bebe llorando

* * *

_Volviendo con Ara y los chicos._

-Por fin se murió esa bitch,Kai o puta como se dice en español-dijo Ara poniendo cara de felicidad-Pero también me falta otra persona pero esta vez será asesinato en persona jejejejeje-dijo Ara poniendo su lado yandere

* * *

_En la casa de los Broflovsky._

_Ara fue a la habitación de los padres de Kyle y asesino a la madre de Kyle por detrás y para no delatarse ella se esfumó con una bomba de humo y se fue._

* * *

_Volviendo con los chicos y Ara porque ella acababa de volver._

-Por fin ahora si esta mejor ya no estarán esas dos perras-dijo Ara soñando demasiado "amable"

-A quien mataste-dijo Cartman con curiosidad

-A la Testabitch y a la madre Kyle por perra-dijo Ara

-Hey mi madre no es una perra-dijo Kyle enojado

-Tranquilo Kawaii si tu no fueras hijo de ella tu bien que la insultarías además ya no tienes que soportarla yo la mate-dijo Ara con tanta tranquilidad

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE mataste a mi madre-dijo Kyle con los ojos vidriosos

-Ay no manches Kawaii acéptalo tu madre es una puta-dijo Ara

-Ya judío no seas marica-dijo Cartman

-Joderrrrrrrrrrrr bueno ya le paró-dijo Kyle

_De pronto Cartman se acordó de que tenía hambre y también se acordó de lo que escribió en su computadora.Y de la nada salió un taco gigante que destrullo taco bell._

_-_Noooooo porque destruiste taco bell era mi taqueria favorita ahora pagarás por lo que hiciste-dijo Clyde comiéndose el taco gigante con ayuda de Cartman

_Despues de que se comieran el taco gigante llega la familia de Kenny con baberos y con un tenedor y un cuchillo ._

_-Oooooooo llegamos tarde-dijeron los McCormick tristes_

_-Lástima mama hoy no hay cena-dijo Kenny _

* * *

_Con Stan y Kyle._

-Ky podemos hablar afuera-dijo Stan

-Claro Stan-dijo Kyle

_Una ves afuera._

_-Kyle quiero decirte algo-dijo Stan _

_-Si?-dijo Kyle _

_-Kyle tu me-dijo Stan pero de pronto pasó un camión y Kyle no escucho lo que dijo-Perdón que dijiste-dijo Kyle_

_-Fuck you camión de mierda-dijo Stan haciéndole la seña de Craig a el camiónero_

* * *

_Regresando con Ara y todos los demás._

_-Bueno eso no fue lo más bisarro que paso-dijo Ara _

_-Es cierto porque primero encontramos la página,segundo Butters escribió un nyan cat gigante,tercero Ike escribió a vocaloid,cuarto Cartman apareció a todos los creppys que se sabía y quinto apareciste tu la más bisarra y happy chica que e conocido-dijo Clyde feliz de la vida_

_-Ese fue el cap de hoy pero como no se van a esperar les voy a decir quien creo la página que hace a las cosas reales redoblé de tambores por favor fue el señor mojón y uso sus poderes navideños para eso por eso creo esa página para hacer felices a todos pero como ciertas personitas no saben usar la página sus propias peticiones los atacan por eso este es el cap final pero no se preocupen habrán más fics-dijo Ara muy feliz_

_-A quién le hablas-dice Clyde_

_-A nadie adiós-dijo Ara_

* * *

**_Bueno este fue el cap final que les pareció déjenme reviews o sino matare al nigga es que no se me ocurrió más XD pero aún así déjenme sus reviews y chaito nos vemos en otro fic._**


	12. Extra 1 e ideas de Coyote

**Creían que el fic se iba a acabar pues están equivocados porque van a haber dos extras en donde estarán las ideas de parte de Coyote Smith así que disfruten ahora mi hermana tendrá el protagonismo en estos extras.**

* * *

_Con Iliana ve a Craig y Tweek sentados en la cafetería de los Tweak _

-Hola chicos!-dice Iliana con una cara de seriedad y al mismo tiempo un toque de alegría

-Quien eres tu?-pregunta Craig restando le importancia a su presencia

-Yo soy Iliana y realmente quería conocerlos-dice Iliana

-GHA o ósea que eres una pervertida como Kenny dios yo no quiero que me violen GHA-dijo Tweek

-Oye! Ser pervertida no significa ser una puta, yo no le daría mi virginidad a nadie sin que antes le cortará las bolas!-dijo Iliana un poco molesta pero tratándose de Tweek que esperaban

-Calma Tweek ella no te hará nada, cierto?-dijo Craig con un tono dulce a Tweek amenazando a Iliana

-Claro Tweek no te preocupes, pero sí vuelves a insinuar algo que me desagrade o cualquier otro trata de meterse conmigo es mejor que tengan seguro de vida!-dijo Iliana sonriendo diabólicamente que incluso Craig se asusto pero no dejo que se notará.

-Bueno ustedes no han pedido nada verdad?-dijo Iliana volviendo a la...normalidad?

-De qué hablas?-pregunto Tweek ella los miro como sí fueran estupidos

-Me refiero a esto!-dijo alegré sacando la laptop de Kyle de su mochila.

-De donde sacaste eso?-pregunto Craig

-Bueno...

*Flashback*

Los chicos excepto Stan y Kyle que quien sabe donde se metieron estaban sentados en Taco Bell o lo que quedaba de el con Ara claro.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,wuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa, poorcuuuuuaaaa?-Lloraba Clyde a moco tendido ya que aún no superaba que hallan destruido Taco Bell

-A salchichas vamos Clyde sólo es una taqueria amigo-dijo Butters tratando de hacer que pare de llorar

-Mira el lado positivo Clyde Todavía puedes comer tacos en Casa Bonita y los puestos ambulantes-dijo Token tratando de animarlo.

-Tienen razón marica Casa Bonita el mil veces mejor que ese local de mierda-dijo Cartman tratando de hacer que cerrara la boca ya que sonaba peor que un gordo en una Harley

En ese momento una chica castaña de ojos cafés tirando a bordo, si es que conocen el color, salió disparada por los aires disfrazada con un traje de fionna de hora de aventura y una máscara que no le dejaba ver la cara pero Ara ya sabía quien era y lo que pasaría así que lo único que hizo fue sacar una cámara y ver el espectáculo.

-Quien eres tu perra?!-dijo Cartman encabronado pensando que era otra de las que le querían quitar el trabajo como el súper héroe del pueblo.

-No me llames perra jodido barril de grasa!-dijo furiosa pero luego recupero la calma

-Yo soy la guardiana de la justicia de South Park y estoy aquí, para acabar contigo!-dijo haciendo una seña tipo Sailor Moon.

-QUE!, tu no eres nadie maldita puta el único guardián de South Park aquí es El Mapache!

-Nunca he oído hablar de el que no el súper héroe de South Park es Misterion-dijo la desconocida inclinando la cabeza como Izumi de Love Stage

-Misterion es un hijo de puta!-dijo Cartman ya colérico por ser acaparado por Misterion de nuevo.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos-dijo la desconocida

-Aja y quien me hará sufrir según...-dijo Cartman sin poder terminar su frase por semejante golpe rompe quijadas que le dio la chica de la máscara tirándole algunos dientes en el proceso, mientras los demás sonreían con Cartman impotente y Aranza gravándolo todo comiendo unas palomitas que de quien sabe donde salieron.

La enmascarada parecía feliz y sin ninguna clase de dolor tras la monumental golpiza,por mucho peor que la que Wendy le había dado en cuarto año a Cartman, como decirlo salió de allí fresca como lechuga mientras Cartman perdía poco a poco la conciencia, saco la laptop de Kyle de la mochila del culon, así es se la robo de todos modos, y desapareció sin dejar rastro, mientras que Ara subía el video de la golpista de Cartman a todas las redes sociales que conocía y los chicos llamaban a una ambulancia.

-Espero que tenga seguro de vida-dijo Token mientras los demás asentían y veían como los paramédicos subían a Cartman a la ambulancia.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Yo la encontré por ahí ja ja -dijo algo nerviosa

-Entonces que van a pedir primero?-pregunto con ojos brillantes la chica

*10 segundos después*

-GHA Esto no esta pasando,esto no esta pasando!-dijo Tweek en posición fetal con las manos en la cabeza en una esquina de la tienda.

-Tweek~porque nos traicionas así~creímos que nos querías no nos bebas o moriremos- dijeron unas voces que salían de las tazas de café, sip Tweek pidió que el café hablara con el.

-GHA YA CALLENCE!-Grito Tweek totalmente nervioso

-Esto es estúpido-dijeron Iliana y Craig al mismo tiempo

-Tweek~ sí tratas de matarnos nosotros te mataremos a ti~sabemos donde vives-dijeron las tazas de café

-OH DIOS MÍO-grito Tweek muy asustado

-Tweekers esas jodidas tazas de café no van a hacerte daño-dijo Craig ahora molesto con las tazas de café.

-GHA En serio?-pregunto Tweek inocentemente mientras Craig se sonrojaba ligeramente

-Si no te preocupes-dijo Craig mientras Iliana tiraba el café por el desagüe

-Nos vengaremos...-se escucho en la coladera mientras caía el café

-Eso no fue tan dramático como esperaba-Dijo Iliana observando la tierna esena frente a ella Craig abrazaba a Tweek con mucho cuidado como sí temiera que se rompería y Tweek tenía una tierna sonrisa simplemente Kawaii

-Aww Kawaii-dijo en voz baja pero los chicos la escucharon y de mala gana se separaron fingiendo que no paso nada

-Y Craig que pediste tu?-pregunto Tweek rompiendo el silencio incómodo que ellos habían creado

-Que más va a se que Stripes pueda hablar conmigo-dijo Craig al parecer las grandes mentes piensan igual

-ok, espera que?-dijo Iliana confundida

* * *

**Y este es el primer extra del fic esperen pronto saldrá la secuela y lo demás así que me dejan sus reviews y espero que lo hayan disfrutado chaito nos vemos próximo extra :D.**


	13. Extra 2 y final hasta el próximo año

**Holiwis ya volví es que la tarea me tiene atascada por eso me tardo me saque unas cuantas ideas de phineas y ferb la película es que mi hermana me dijo pon esto y aquello y ella es la que crea las ideas de este fic y un poquito de ayuda de Coyote así que se acaba este extra y sigue la secuela que va a ser detro de uno pocos días así que atentos y disfruten :D.**

* * *

Con Iliana,Craig y Tweek

-En serio pediste que tu hámster hablara-dijo Iliana

-Si lo pedí algún problema y no es un hámster es un cuyo-dijo Craig con su seña de toda la vida

-GHA QUE TAL QUE TU CUYO SE VUELVE INTELIGENTE E INVOCA A LOS ALIENS PARA QUE HAGAN EXPERIMENTOS CON NOSOTROS Y NOS DISEQUEN PARA QUE NOS LLEVEN A UN MUSEO DE DISECADOS ESO SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN-dijo Tweek alterado y temblando sin su café porque Iliana lo tiro por la alcantarilla

-No te preocupes Tweek eso no pasara-dijo Craig abrazando a Tweek

-Kawaii-dijo Iliana tomando fotos y teniendo una hemorragia nasal

-Oye quita eso puta-dijo Craig escondiendo su sonrojo y quitándole la cámara a Iliana

-Hey no soy puta soy pervertida y ya te explique que ser pervertida no significa ser puta-dijo Iliana enojada

-Aja aja lo que digas-dijo Craig

En ese momento llega Ara con un montón de armas.

-Eh tu-le dice Ara a Craig-Si tu, sí vuelves a insultar a mi hermana te mato te quedo claro-dijo Ara pero Craig le tiró el arma y en ese momento llega un perro y se lleva el arma-Oie devuélvemela-dijo Ara persiguiendo al perro

-Que carajo-dijo Iliana teniendo en la cabeza una gotita estilo anime-Sabía que no debía traerla a esta dimensión-dijo Iliana aún avergonzada por lo que hizo Ara-Bueno como no tenemos más que hacer vamos a tu casa-le dijo Iliana a Craig

-Esta bien pero llevaremos a Tweek porque lo tengo que cuidar y no lo quiero dejar sólo-dijo Craig un poco sonrojado

-Aja tu solo quieres cogertelo ahora que esta dormido-dijo Iliana poniendo cara de Kenny

-...-Craig no supe que decir ante eso y estaba rojito de la cara

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los padres de Craig de inmediato fueron a la habitación de Craig y se encontraron con una strippes parado en la cama de Craig llevaba un sombrero y un reloj que nunca antes Craig había visto y justo en el reloj se podía ver un tipo con bigote blanco.

-Recuerda agente S no queremos que ocurra el mismo incidente que ocurrió con el agente P así que es crucial que tu faceta de mascota no pensante siga intacta...-dijo el sujeto del bigote blanco cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Craig

-Strippes que coño haces?-dijo Craig

-Rayos en menos de 5 segundos ya descubrieron tu identidad-dijo el sujeto del bigote

-No que carajos te crees que haces strippes pero te e dicho cientos de veces que no juegues con la ropa de las muñecas de Ruby,así que ve a dejar ese ridículo sombrero a su lugar-dijo Craig un poco molesto pero no por mucho porque tanto Tweek como strippes eran inmunes a su enojo-Y dilemas a tu amiguito del bigote que se callé que ya es tarde para andar jodiendo-dijo Craig quitándole el reloj a strippes-Y no se quien carajos te crees que eres pero deja de acosar a mi mascota-dicho esto Craig tiró el reloj por la ventana de su habitación

-Pero que leguaje tiene este jovencito no es para nada como los dueños del agente P, sabía que no debía escuchar a Carl y aceptar temporalmente dirigir la división de colorado-dijo el sujeto de bigote blanco y luego el reloj se apagó

-Lo siento Craig no era mi intención molestarte-dijo Strippes sorprendiendo a Craig e Iliana ya que Tweek seguía dormido en la cama de Craig

-"Menos mal que Tweek esta dormido sino estaría dándole un ataque de nervios"-pensó Iliana

-Strippes acabas de hablar?-pregunto Craig

-Si de repente puedo hacerlo y no se porque pero no es genial-dijo Strippes

-Así que tu deseo se cumplió Craig que vas a preguntarle primero-dijo Iliana

-Strippes como te cae Tweek?-dijo Craig

-Pues no puedo quejarme de todas maneras es tu novio y si tu lo quieres yo también lo quiero o mejor aún también es mi dueño-dijo Strippes

-Quien carajos te dijo que es mi novio-dijo Craig

-Siempre que estas dormido se oye que dices su nombre así que supuse que lo era-dijo Strippes haciendo que Craig se sonrojara y que Iliana comenzara a reír histérica menté haciendo que cayera al suelo rodando y sosteniendo su estómago haciendo que despertaran a Tweek en el proceso

-GHA QUE ESTA PASANDO SON LOS GNOMOS ROBA-CALZONCILLOS OTRA VEZ-dijo Tweek totalmente asustado y despierto

-Era un milagro que durmiera un poco pero tu lo despertaste tomando en cuenta todo el café que toma "te lo agradezco"-dijo Craig molesto diciendo lo último con sarcasmo

-Bueno...yo..mejor...me voy-dijo Iliana llevándose a Strippes y dejando a Craig y Tweek solos

-Tweek de repente te quedaste dormido, porque, creía que no dormías en lo absoluto?-dijo Craig

-Bueno, GHA soy un ser humano después de todo, debo dormir, GHA aunque usualmente no me doy cuenta, mis padres dicen que sólo me pasa cuando GHA estoy muy relajado, tu no sabes que paso?-dijo Tweek algo nervioso pensando que lo habían noqueado con fines malignos.

En ese momento Craig recuerda el abrazo que le dio a Tweek para que se calmara por el asunto del café y como mientras caminaban a su casa se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

-Pues no lo recuerdo bien...-dijo Craig muy nervioso pero disimulando lo perfectamente cuando en ese momento una "fuerza misteriosa" hizo que Tweek quedara sentado sobre las piernas de Craig con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y a centímetros de su rostro lo cual hizo a los dos sonrojar considerablemente, y con el poco valor que logró reunir Craig cerró esa distancia dándole un beso tierno a Tweek que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

En la sala de los Tucker se encontraba Iliana con Strippes observando el deseo del cuyo cumplirse frente a sus ojos en la laptop de Kyle.

-No puedo creer que de todas las cosas pidieras eso, creía que tendría que hacerlo yo-dijo Iliana a Strippes mientras veía como Craig tomaba la cintura de Tweek acercándolo más a el.

-Que te puedo decir soy un romántico amiga, además ya me canse de escuchar los gemidos de Craig todas las noches, dios lo creía con los cojones para confesarse pero es realmente lento, que se diga que le hice un favor-dijo Strippes en un tono algo molesto, pero también divertido mientras observaba la pantalla haciendo reír a Iliana.

-jajaja, bueno ya es tarde supongo que debo volver a casa-dijo ella mientras sacaba una piedra púrpura de su bolsillo y la arrojaba al suelo creando un portal a su mundo.

-Pero antes de irme, mi deseo!-dijo mientras tecleaba en la laptop de Kyle, en ese momento Strippes iba a preguntarle que deseo pero se dio cuenta cuando intentó hablar.

-Lo siento Strippes pero así deben ser las cosas, asegúrate de que le regresen la compu a Kyle por la mañana, de acuerdo?-dijo La castaña ganando una afirmación y saludo militar por parte del cuyo.

-Nos vemos Pronto-dijo el el momento que el portal se cerro

* * *

**Que les pareció me dejan sus reviews a y una cosa que la secuela la subiré el próximo año porque ya falta poco y que voy a estar subiendo one-shots hasta qué llegue el siguiente año pero me recuerdan porque tengo pésima memoria y de seguro que el próximo año no me acordara por eso quiero que me acuerden así que un saludo a todos y eso es todo chaito.**


End file.
